villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:DeltaHorizon020/PE Proposal: Da Ji
Got another kitsune for my proposal because why not. Now Kitsune are my favorite type of waifus for now. Also, the proposal will be copying from TV Tropes because I was the guy who made it. What's The Work Smite is a MOBA game created by Hi-Rez Studios. The story? Well, its a bit short but its mostly based on several mythologies across the world setting in the same world like Chinese, Egyptian, Greek, Nordic, Rome, Celtic and so on. Though despite this, there are several overhauls regarding the story and the role of the mythological figures as well. Now then, doing my resarch, I think Smite has several candidates to discuss from...One of them is from Chinese Mythology and you know who I'm talking about: That's right...It's the main villain of Fengshen Yanyi who made her own appearance in TV Tropes. Say hello to Da Ji everyone! Who is She/What Has She Done Now, for those who don't know about who Da Ji is? Basically she's the main antagonist of the story called Fengshen Yanyi, a wicked fox spirit bewitched the King of China back then called King Zhou. Now, the reason why she ended up getting involved in King Zhou's life is that King Zhou has a perverted lust towards a beautiful goddess named Nu Wa which resulted on Nu Wa send the evil vixen to ruin King Zhou's life. Except...Nu Wa didn't know that Da Ji was a rather malicious fox demon and has a penchant to cause several misery and destruction because why not? After becoming the wife of King Zhou, Da Ji then causes several havoc and misery across China and delighting in innocent's screams of pain. (As there are some story about her subjugating her own people to brutal tortures like using her favorite torture machine: Paolao while burning down their village and making her men sang at the rhythm of the screams of her own victims) This resulted on people began to instigate a rebellion and overthrow King Zhou in which the latter ended up killing himself because he can't take it anymore. Da Ji however? Escapes unharmed and participates in the war between gods so that she could satiate her lust of pain. Freudian Excuse/Mitigating Factors None that given...Now, here's the thing about the original Da Ji from Fengshen Yanyi: In the original tale, she doesn't count as she was appalled when her relatives got skinned. That and several interpretations has her care for kids (Courtesy of Xie 323). Here? She has no redeeming quality and it was stripped in this game and yes, she does have enough of a personality and that's being a sadistic girl she is. Now then, she would be an easy keep right. Exceeeeeept.... Heinous Standard Here's where the problem lies on me if I want to qualify Da Ji despite I want her up so bad: The heinous standard. In her own pantheon? She's definitely heinous on her own but the issue? All of the mythologies are set in the same world so the heinous standard can be problematic as there are several Greek Gods, Egyptian Gods, Nordic Gods, Rome Gods, Mayan Gods, Hindu Gods or Celtic Gods who are awful themselves. (Ah Puch, Ra, Apophis, Bakasura, Scylla, Loki and Morrigan comes to mind when it comes to contribute to the gigantic heinous standard of the game). Now how does Da Ji compared to other awful gods in the setting: I might say she compares decently given that she's a subordinate of Nu Wa with no resource in mind compared to other gods but she is able to perform a huge collateral damage across China and you could argue that her penchant on making people suffer and being a serial torturer is the thing that made her stand out a little bit. And yeah, you could argue that the story is self-contained given what happened in the mythology happens in their own mythology and no other gods from other mythology are getting involved in their respective mythologies (Like Ramayana has an involvement in Nordic mythology). But even then, I'm unsure on this one. Final Verdict Unsure. I'll admit that the reason why I want to propose Da Ji is because of her possible status as the progenitor of God Save Us from the Queen! and Femme Fatale trope (Before I found out it was frigging Tamamo no Mae lol) and yes, she's the main inspiration of my villain from the story I made. As a result, I kind of want to have her own incarnation to be proposed by myself and approved on TV Tropes. But given the mythologies of the game are set in the same setting even if Da Ji is heinous on her own, I'm still torn on this one. I'll let you guys decide. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals